Dave Strider x Dirk Strider
by ellysolo
Summary: This story contains inappropriate scenes, apple juice baths and stuff. This is my first ever fan fiction so let me be I'm sorry if its too weird :3 but some of my friends liked this (and some tried to run away from me) I really have no idea how all this happened I am also sorry as there is a death :'( and I hated myself a bit but it turned out quite good so yea :) hOnK :0) im sorry


_**Dave Strider x Dirk Strider**_

Dave Strider had realised he felt thirsty after pestering John a bit too much on Pesterchum. Dave was thirsty for apple juice and nothing else but apple juice. He looked around his room searching for some precious apple juice he found one open, he sniffed it, it smelled quite weird and its colour was not well, apple juice colour. Dave strider gagged as he chucked the liquid out the window not caring where it lands maybe that annoying bird who kept making awkward noises in the worst moment like the time Dave was about to open a delicious new apple juice then 'CAW!' Dave dropped the apple juice with shock causing it to spill everywhere on his floor. "My sweet baby! Nooo!" the only good thing about it was that his room smelled like apple juice which is exactly what he always wanted. He looked out the window trying to find out where this liquid landed on _Please be the bird, please be the bird._ Dave thought. He sniffed it smelt like it was in his home! "What! Maybe the bird is in here hiding in my room that sneaky b..." Dirk came in Dave's room slamming the door behind him. "I decided to go shopping and I bought some apple juice..." Dave ran and hugged Dirk. Dirk coughed about to say something when Dave quickly pushed in "Geez why do you smell?"

"Well I bought apple juice to bathe in because well someone spilled whatever this is on me, probably bird pee or something and I heard apple juice helps ." answered Dirk.

"Wait, wait, wait you are going to bathe with apple juice? Who is coming?" asked Dave.

"Just Lil Cal and myself."

"But Lil Cal might get ruined in apple juice its acidic right? Why don't I come instead for some company I need a wash myself I think." Dave smirked heading his way to the bathroom.

"Ah... well sure." Dirk was not sure what to say about this but agreed anyway. Dirk went his way to the kitchen to grab the apple juice his mind was blank being in the same bath as Dave... with no clothes in apple juice this... this could be it. As Dirk quickly hurried to the bathroom with the apple juice he saw Dave all naked... and well ready as could be. Dirk prepared the bath and filled the bath with more and more cartons, juice boxes and the tiniest little sachets, of apple juice. Dirk stopped until the bath was half filled with apple juice, Dave quickly hopped in, Dirk started stripping really slowly this is a bit too awkward he took his t-shirt off first and then his pants, then his undies, and then he was completely naked Dirk quickly hopped in and started watching Dave splashing with the apple juice like a little kid... why oh why was he so adorable.

Dirk had a question on his mind that has been with him for a while and he knew only Dave would be good at answering this. "Um Dave how do you kiss someone... I'm asking you because you well have been kissed a lot and you seem to know what to do." Dave quickly thought about this and then leaped on Dirk giving him a 5 second kiss. Dirk's mind was blank. "There's also this one too." Dave again leaped on Dirk this time holding his chin, staring into his eyes and then Dave's lips touched Dirk's. Dave's tongue started wiggling around, Dirk had no idea what to do so he moved his tongue a bit too. Dave then quickly stopped the kiss and went back to his spot. "That's how you do it." said Dave smirking. Dirk then started to think, he copied exactly what Dave did except he started doing on the forehead (and no tongue action) Dave stared at Dirk's penis he started licking it like an icy pole. Dirk groaned and then stopped what he was doing. "Dude what are you doing?!" Dirk screamed.

"Well I couldn't stare at it like a weirdo." replied back Dave.

"But isn't licking it even more weird?" asked Dirk. Dave took of his shades and stared right into Dirk's shades, he took off Dirk's shades and placed it on the ground outside the bath. Dave stared into Dirk's eyes then whispered in his ear "You liked it didn't you?" Dirk blushed and nodded. This time Dirk practiced his kiss on Dave's mouth. No matter how much he liked it, well it was weird. After Dirk finished the kiss Dave smiled. "Quite good for a beginner." said Dave. After that Dave started splashing like a little kid again. Dirk's mind was blank and he was blushing like crazy, what just happened, he actually slightly enjoyed it... _Oh what am I thinking he is my own brother... well adopted brother anyway maybe it could work... no, no what am I thinking this is crazy. _Dirk thought staring at Dave. Dirk was finished and Dave was finished with the apple juice bath. As they both wrapped themselves around a towel each Dirk unplugged the bath. Dave felt like crying. "I will always remember this." whispered Dave. Dave then ran and hugged Dirk causing both their towels to fall off and just for a second both their penises were touching. Dirk quickly held up Dave and Dave whispered in his ear. "That was fun, can we do it again sometime?" Dirk nodded and placed Dave on the floor. Dave quickly rushed out stealing one of the full cartons of apple juice. Dirk wrapped his towel around him and ordered some pizza for dinner.

It was after dinner when Dave was trying to think how to repay Dirk. Dave called out for Dirk. When Dirk came he was half naked Dave couldn't help but stare at his nipples then quickly shook his head and asked. "Dave who are you sleeping with tonight?" Dirk thought about this.

"No one." replied Dirk.

"Oh well to repay the favour for the apple juice bath why not for tonight I give you some company and sleep with you?" Dave asked.

"Oh...um that's fine." Dirk's mind now was seriously going berserk. _My own brother... is sleeping in the same bed with me... for a whole night? _Dirk thought. Dave grabbed his apple juice just in case he was thirsty. Dave stripped off to sleep and so did Dirk. "Oh, you sleep naked too? Let me get my pyjamas." Dirk was about to reach his pyjamas when Dave quickly grabbed his hand. "Oh its fine." said Dave. "Come on." Dave slipped in bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he slept, well Dirk think he slept. Dirk went in bed thinking about today's events. It was then when Dave started rolling all the way on top of his body. "Mmm... sweet apple juice mmm..." Dave sleep talked. Dave then to Dirk's disbelief started licking his nipples he didn't want to wake him up so he let him at it Dirk stared and stared it was when he realised that Dave suddenly opened his eyes, smirked then closed them again not even stopping his licking. _What was that? Is Dave awake? No, no just seeing things. _Dirk of a sudden Dave leapt off Dirk's body and headed to his apple juice he bought. Dirk was watching him about to wake him up from his sleep walk when SPLASH! Dave spilt the apple juice all over Dirk. The apple juice went in Dirk's eyes making him temporarily blind, as blind as a bat. (Or as blind as Terezi your choice) Dirk could feel something slimy moving all over his body. "Dave what are you doing?" Dirk whispered.

"Just getting the apple juice off your body." replied Dave.

"As licking it or...?"

"You will find out." Beneath Dave's shades there was joy in his eyes, and it wasn't just because of the apple juice. It was then when Dave ripped off the blanket and Dirk moaned. "It's cold Dave give me the blanket back." Dave simply replied Dirk by licking his penis. "What are you doing Dave?" Dirk groaned.

"There is lots of apple juice here lots..." Dave murmured.

"Aurghhh... stop it."

"I know you want me to keep going,"

"N...Mayb...If you want to" Dave kept licking Dirk's penis for a while until he was bored and asked Dirk to roll over. Dirk followed the instructions and rolled over back facing Dave. Dave licked Dirk's back and put some more apple juice on it. Until Dirk was smothered in apple juice. Dave started licking his back going down and down a bit every once in a while. "Happy that I shaved today?" Dirk asked.

"I wouldn't care if it was shaved or not shaved." said Dave. Putting even more power in his licking. Dave kept going down until he reached Dirk's butt. Dirk could not see with his blind eyes but Dave was smirking and rubbing his hands like crazy. "Bon apetit." Dave said. Dirk shivered when he felt something wet on his butt. "Dave are you licking my...?" Dirk was stopped by Dave quickly saying – "Yes I am and I can tell you are quite enjoying all this, come on just be quite and let me do the work, just stay there groan, moan do whatever." Dave put his finger over Dirk's lip and then everything was silent. I may not say anymore but there was a LOT of groaning and if Dave and Dirk were trolls they would have filled up a lot of buckets.

After all the action Dave was tired and needed to sleep and Dirk was crying with enjoyment. But Dirk's bed was very wet and they quickly moved to the living room couch. As Dave was sleeping on the couch Dirk gave a quick kiss on Dave's forehead. Dave instantly woke up and said "After all that, that's all I get I think it's a bit something like this." Dave grabbed Dirk's chin leaning to his lips and kissed him both their tongues wiggled together like a cute hidden couple. Dave then reached Dirk's penis with his hand and started touching it and after a while he removed his lips from Dirk's lips and started placing them on his penis. Both of them rolling off the couch doing things all over until Dirk stopped and said something. "Dave I lo..." Dave cried licking Dirk's penis madly and then whispered in Dirk's ear. "I love you more than apple juice"

"I love you more than Lil Cal." Dirk whispered. They both decided to get a drink Dave thought he grabbed apple juice and poured in long, long fancy cups. As they drank more and more Dave realised this wasn't apple juice it was alcohol. After Dave kept forcing Dirk to drink more 'apple juice' he was drunk as hell. "Hey Dave, let's play a game where you need to name a body part and I lick it." Dirk said.

"Lick my penis." Dave said.

"Yes! What I wanted!" Dirk pounced on Dave, licking a penis for his very first time and boy was he good at it seemed like he had done this before he kept licking and licking and sucking. Dave's groans echoed around only creating Dirk to go harder and harder. Dave had never had this experience before someone licking his penis so hard-core, he loved it. "Keep going, aw yea that feels good!" Dave screamed with happiness. Dirk couldn't help himself he kept going harder Dave's penis was delicious and he didn't want to stop. Then Dave quickly pounced on Dirk's penis. "I know you want it." said Dave. Dirk smiled. He started moving back and forth humping the air with happiness. Dave sucked and sucked Dirk's penis it tasted so much like apple juice he wanted this to go on forever. Groans were filled and it never stopped, switching roles Dave licked Dirk's penis then Dirk licked Dave's penis. This went on for days and days it was when Dirk was in the middle of putting his penis up Dave's bum hole that the groans all of a sudden stopped and nothing was heard except Dirk's heavy breathing. "Too much alcohol please just one more time." Dave whispered. Dirk's penis went up Dave's bum hole and Dirk started humping. "Yes, keep going this feels amazing aurggh keep going this is our last moment together give it all you got." Dirk kept going harder and harder it seemed that Dirk's penis kept getting longer and longer. Louder and louder the groans were, and then Dave was silent. Dirk was crying and crying Dirk's tears went all over Dave's body. Dave was dead because of him he was forced to drink alcohol just to get some action. Dirk didn't call anyone he carried Dave's body and made another apple juice bath. Dirk put Dave into the apple juice bath. "He would have wanted it that way." said Dirk. Dirk went back to the living room there were puddles of wet stuff everywhere, glass cracked and broken all over the floor and alcohol was spilt everywhere. Dirk groaned he wasn't bothered to clean all this up. But it was worth it.


End file.
